Systems
page number stay in systems and more = Welcome to Systems = I Help is thanks you be used systems Amstrad # Amstrad CPC # Amstrad PCW Apple # Apple II # Apple IIGS # Apple Mac # Apple Pippin # Apple iPod # Apple iPhone # Apple iPad # Apple TV Atari # Atari 2600 # Atari 5200 # Atari 7800 # Atari ST # Atari XEGS # Atari Lynx # Atari Jaguar # Atari Jaguar CD # Atari Flashback # Atari Flashback 2 # Atari Flashback 3 Bandai # Bandai LCD Solarpower # Bandai Pippin # Bandai WonderSwan # Bandai WonderSwan Color Coleco # Coleco Vision # Coleco Adam Commodore # Commodore 64 # Commodore VIC-20 # Commodore Amiga # Commodore Amiga CD32 Magnavox/Philips # Magnavox Odyssey # Magnavox Odyssey2/Videopac # Philips CD-i Microsoft # Microsoft Games for Windows # Microsoft Games for Windows - Live # Microsoft DOS # Microsoft X # Microsoft Windows - 3.x # Nicrosoft Windows # Microsoft Xbox on Windows # Microsoft Windows - Mobile Professional # Microsoft Windows - Phone # Microsoft Xbox # Microsoft Xbox 360 # Microsoft Xbox One # Microsoft Xbox One - Applications # Microsoft Xbox One X NEC # NEC PC Engine # NEC TurboGrafx-16 # NEC PC-FX Nintendo # Nintendo Arcade # Nintendo Game & Watch # Nintendo Game & Watch - Mini Classics # Nintendo Famicom # Nintendo Famicom - Computer Disk System # NES # Nintendo Game Boy # Super Nintendo Game Boy # Super Famicom # Super NES # Nintendo Virtual Boy # Nintendo 64 # Nintendo 64 - 64DD # Nintendo Game Boy Color # Nintendo Game Boy Advance # Nintendo e-Reader # Nintendo Pokémon Mini # Nintendo GameCube # Nintendo iQue Player # Nintendo DS # Nintendo DSi # Nintendo DSi Ware # Nintendo Wii # Nintendo Wii Ware # Nintendo 3DS # Nintendo Wii U # Nintendo Switch Nokia # Nokia N-Gage # Nokia N-Gage 2.0 # Nokia - Mobile Phones Sega # Sega Arcade # Sega SG-1000 # Sega Master System # Sega Mega Drive/Sega Genesis # Sega Mega CD/Sega CD # Sega Genesis Nomad # Sega 32X # Sega Game Gear # Sega Pico # Sega Saturn # Sega Dreamcast SNK # SNK Neo Geo # SNK Neo Geo Pocket Color Sony # Sony PlayStation # Sony PocketStation # Sony PSone # Sony PlayStation 2 # Sony PlayStation 2 - EyeToy # Sony PlayStation 3 - PlayStation Network # Sony PlayStation 3 - Move # Sony PlayStation Now # Sony PSP # Sony PSP - PlayStation Network # Sony Vita # Sony PlayStation 4 # Sony PlayStation 4 - Free To Play # Sony PlayStation 4 - VR Other platforms # 3DO # Acorn Electron # Android # Arcade # BBS door # Browser # Fairchild F # FM Towns # Game.com # Gizmondo # GP32 # HP3000 # Intellivision # Java Platform # Java Platform Micro Edition # Kaypro # Mobile # Nuon # OnLive # Ouya # PC # PC - Booter # PC - Linux # PC - OS/2 # Sharp X68000 # TRS-80 # Vectrex # Zeebo # ZX Spectrum More musics and videos of discs, tapes, usb sticks and sd cards mix # DVD Video # CD Video # BD # VHS Video # Mini DVD Video # LaserDisc Audio # UMD Video # UMD Music # CD Audio # DVD Audio # Mini DVD Audio # LaserDisc Video # VHS Audio # SD Cards # USB Sticks # and More Category:Systems